Secret Date Night
by Silver the Hedgehog59
Summary: An unofficial way my oc, Akira, gets together with Spinner.


**Secret Date Night**

The members of the Battle force 5 gathered at the Hub to hear their leader's plan for the day.

"I've decided that we do some training." Vert finally said.

"Who'll be going to train and where will we train?" The older Cortez brother questioned.

"Agura, Tezz, Akira, Cortez brothers, and I will attend this training." Vert replied. "And I'll be selecting a random battle key for were we'll train. All right team, gear up and be ready once I return."

As their leader left, the chosen team members got their vehicles ready. "Good luck with your training, Akira." Lars said to his sister. "Maybe we should celebrate after a day's training."

"Lars, there's still work that needs to be done once we return." Sherman stated overhearing the statement. "Besides, don't you have work that needs to be done?"

"Maybe…but I'll get it done." Lars hesitantly replied before leaving.

"I know my brother's not a serious guy, but I wish he was a better role model for being my older brother." Akira stated to Sherman.

"I know how you feel considering that Spinner is almost the same way." Sherman replied with the older Cortez brother out of earshot. "Just keep in mind that Lars is still new at this." After ending their conversation, the two got into their vehicles.

Akira knew it was true that her brother was new to all this work for the team, but only she knew that it was any hard work he disliked. A few moments later, their leader came back with a battle key in his hand. "Let's go, team." Vert said getting into the Saber. One by one, the team members left out of the Hub.

In the middle of the outskirts, Vert used the battle key to open the stormshock to the battle zone. After each vehicle went through, the stormshock closed.

* * *

><p>The battle zone turned out to be a jungle-like area. Many trees stood in all directions<p>

"All right team, separate for self training." Vert ordered.

They team members obeyed their leader and each went their own way.

"I should practice creating ice paths with the Stryker's ice laser cannon." Akira suggested.

Akira pressed a button to activate the laser cannon. On a handle to her right, she pressed and held the button on top. An ice beam was fired in front of the Stryker and also freezing the path ahead.

"Time for a real ride." Akira said as she tilted the handle back. The laser cannon shifted up, making the ice path go into the air a little. The Stryker followed the path and was slightly in the air. Avoiding trees, Akira shifted the laser cannon sharply to the right. Doing so, the ice path enabled the Stryker to make a swift turn resembling a roller coaster. She immediately shifts the laser cannon to the left for a left turn. The Stryker tilted slightly sideways as it made the immediate left turn. Akira centered and lowered the angle to make the laser cannon face in front of the Stryker, also covering the ground in ice.

"Now for a complete u-turn." Akira tilted the handle back again to ride the ice path into the air. She shifted the laser cannon to the right, holding that position to make a u-turn. This ice path tilted slightly more tan before causing the Stryker to tilt more sideways. After the full turn, Akira centered and lowered the angle once again to land back on the ground.

"Now for a 360 turn." Just as she was about to shift the laser cannon upward, something large crossed in front of her path. With ice still on the path, the large object swerved to one side and eventually collapsing. Caught by surprised, Akira released the button on the handle to cease the laser cannon and stops the Stryker. She gets out of her vehicle to realize the large object turned out to be the Buster. As the Cortez brothers got out of their vehicle, Akira left hers and ran over to their side.

"I'm so sorry." Akira apologized with a worried look on her face.

"It's all right." Sherman replied.

"I know you guys are mad at me, and it was my fault." Akira continued. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Akira." Spinner replied. "We're not mad at you."

Uncertain if they really did forgive her, she held her gaze down. "Well, at least let me help you push the Buster back on its wheels." Akira said already placing her hands on the Buster.

"We'd appreciate the help." Sherman said acknowledging her assistance. As the Cortez brothers got ready to push the Buster back up, Spinner accidentally placed his hand on top of Akira's. Not moving their hands, Spinner and Akira looked up at each other and stared into each other's eyes. After a few moments, they pulled away each having a slight blush on their faces. Spinner and Akira placed their hands back on the Buster to help push it back onto its wheels. It took quite an effort, but the Buster was soon back on its wheels.

"I guess I should get back to training." Akira suggested since there was nothing more she could do for the Cortez brothers and starts walking to her vehicle.

"Good luck with the rest of your training." Sherman called out to her.

"Good luck with your training too." Akira replied back to him. Before getting into their vehicles, Spinner and Akira looked at each other for a few moments. After awhile, Akira turned and got into her vehicle as Spinner did the same. Going in different directions, the two vehicles parted from each other.

"Let's try the 360 turn again." Akira said to herself. She grasps the handle but didn't press the button to activate the laser cannon. Thoughts about the older Cortez brother flooded through her mind. Akira shook her head to clear her mind.

"Why am I thinking about Spinner?" She questioned herself. "I have to focus on training."

Akira pressed the button on the handle and fired the ice laser at the ground. An ice path was created, but she didn't attempt to shift the laser cannon for a 360 turn. Throughout the rest of her training, Akira couldn't help but think about the older Cortez brother.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hub, the BF5 members were settling in after the day's training. "How was the training?" Lars asked walking up to his sister.<p>

"It was great." Akira replied. She didn't say anything about the collision with the Cortez brothers.

"That's good to hear." Lars replied. "I've got to start planning a celebration party."

"You're already done with assigned work?" Akira questioned.

"No..." Lars said hesitantly and walked away.

Akira watches her brother leave and glances to her right to see Spinner approaching her.

"Why is he coming to me?" She asked herself. "And what is he going to say?"

"Hey, Akira. Can I ask you something?" Spinner asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Akira replied meeting his gaze.

"Do you like me?" Spinner finally asked. Akira was caught off guard by the question and didn't reply. "I have never stopped thinking about you after we made eye contact in the battle zone."

"To tell you the truth, I couldn't stop thinking about you either."Akira admitted.

"Really?" Spinner asked slightly blushing. "Do you want to go on a date sometime?"

"Sure, Spinner. When?" She asked him.

"How about tonight at Zeke's diner?" Spinner suggested.

"Okay. Are you going to tell Sherman about the date?" Akira asked.

"No. I want this to be a secret." Spinner replied. "Are you going to tell Lars?"

"I was, but now I like the idea of a secret date." Akira said.

"In order to keep it a secret, we'd have to sneak out of the Hub." Spinner stated.

"That's fine with me, and we can use the Stryker to get to Zeke's diner." Akira replied.

"Great. Now we just have to wait." Spinner stated.

* * *

><p>Late at night, Akira quietly walked through the Hub. She and Spinner agreed to meet at the Stryker. It was a little dark, but that didn't stop her from going on her date. There was no sign of Spinner as she approached her vehicle. Akira paced in the dark waiting for Spinner. She felt a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Are you ready, Akira?" She recognized the older Cortez brother's voice.

"Of course I am. Let's go." Akira replied getting into her vehicle. After Spinner got into the passenger seat, they quietly left the Hub.

Little did they know that they were being watched in the shadows of the darkness.

"Why are they going out this late at night? A voice asked.

"They must've planned this. Spinner was being a little secretive after our training." Another voice replied.

"Sherman, maybe we should ask them what's going on." The first voice stated.

"No, Lars. We should wait until the right moment, but for now, we should stay out of sight. Come on, we can take the Buster." Sherman said as he walked to the Buster.

"This is so exciting." Lars replied as he followed Sherman.

"We'll take the Buster and track them." The Cortez brother said, getting into the Buster.

"A stake out will be fun." Lars responded, getting into the Buster.

"Is there any time when you're not this happy with fun?" Sherman asked while driving out of the Hub.

"Nope." Lars replied.

* * *

><p>"Here's our milkshake." Spinner said, carrying a milkshake with two straws to their seats, which is facing opposite way of the door.<p>

"Thanks, Spinner." Akira replied as he sits down next to her.

Spinner glances away and says nothing as Akira took a sip.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Akira asked him.

"Well, this is our first date." Spinner explained. "I don't want to ruin it."

"Don't worry about it, Spinner." Akira assured. "Nothing will ruin our date."

"What if I do something wrong?" Spinner questioned. "You might end up hating me."

Akira took and held Spinner's hand. "There's nothing you can do that will make me hate you." She stated. "I'll be happy with you no matter what."

"Do you really mean that?" Spinner asked slightly blushing.

"Yes." Akira replied blushing.

Spinner blushed more and moved closer to Akira. They each took a few slow sips of the milkshake. At that moment, their brothers came into the diner, but the two were not aware of it. Sherman signaled Lars to keep quiet as they approached the seats behind Akira and Spinner. The brothers got close enough to make out the words they were saying.

"Although this is our first date, do you consider us as an official boyfriend and girlfriend?" Spinner asked.

"I don't see why not." Akira replied smiling.

Akira and Spinner closed their eyes and leaned forward into a kiss. As the two kissed, they heard a familiar voice.

"My big bro's on a date…" Sherman began.

"...with my little sis." Lars finished.

The couple was caught by surprised and immediately stopped kissing.

"So you guys are an official boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sherman questioned.

Akira and Spinner looked at each other but said nothing.

"I shall plan a party so you guys can dance together." Lars said imitating a slow dance for a couple.

Akira and Spinner glanced away and blushed.


End file.
